


Loneliness

by soulfulmags



Category: Alien: Covenant, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles You Will Be Drunk, Lapdance, M/M, Space AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfulmags/pseuds/soulfulmags
Summary: Far away from his husband, Charles gets a bit tipsy, a bit sloppy, a bit horny.





	1. Going Digital Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Here's yet another story that came outta nowhere on my walk home, inspired by [Loneliness by Incubus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_g-5zeXGxk)

Dr. Xavier’s been on this mission for years and there was absolutely no one else awake aboard the ship — except David. Well not at this exact moment as the droid sat upright but lifeless in the corner. Charles had to run some updates and didn’t feel like going to the other end of the ship so he set up shop here. He’d finished his work hours ago but hadn’t rebooted David. 

The similarities to Erik were a comfort once but right now, it’s just making him ache. 

So he turned to his mother’s best friend — Merlot. 

Everyone brought some kind of contraband for the journey and this was his. No one dared to question him especially since he’d volunteered to be the person taking the longest shift to be awake and alone in deep space. Well, kind of alone. David did sure keep him occupied and entertained most times. But right now, he just wants to be alone with his wine so he can think of the man waiting for him back home.

He’s two bottles in when the idea to play some music becomes the best thing ever and he’s upset he hadn’t thought of it sooner. A song he’s never heard starts to play and the rhythms make him sway. He starts humming it and unbuttoning his jacket. It was getting warm due to all the wine you see, he rationalized with himself.

It slides off his shoulders and then he starts to listen to the lyrics…

_I have forgotten what it feels like  
I don’t remember it’s true_

He let the garment fall to the ground and grabs the bottle for another swig.

_It will take all I have left to make this right  
But I’d like to try it with you_

His mind flashes images of Erik. His eyes, his shoulders, his smile. 

Fuck.

He runs his hand through his hair and tugs a bit at the nape. 

Why on Earth did he agree to this?!

 _I’m the loneliest I’ve ever been tonight_  
_I’m the loneliest I’ve ever been, that’s right_  
_I’m the loneliest I’ve ever been tonight_  
_I’m the loneliest I’ve ever been tonight_

He lets out a humorless laugh at the accuracy as he wraps his arms around his waist in the mimicry of Erik’s strong arms gripping him from behind. He closes his eyes and sways with his imagined beau and for a moment he can smell his cologne. He can almost feel him on his skin…

_I have forgotten what it tastes like  
I don’t remember, do you?_

He lets out a huff and turns feeling frustrated and foolish. Then he spots Erik — no David — in the corner watching him. He runs a hand down the front of his undershirt and closes his eyes again. 

It’s Erik in that chair, smirking at him. Daring the prim and proper Doctor to give him a show.

His eyes snap open.

Fuck it.

 _Oh, it’ll take all I have left to work this out  
_ _Oh, push on ‘til I’m breaking through_

The shirt comes off in one smooth motion. He crumples it and wipes the sweat off his torso before throwing it onto the bed. 

Charles saunters over and stops just short of touching David. Mouthing the lyrics to the song that’s playing on…

 _Oh, I’m the loneliest I’ve ever been tonight_  
_I’m the loneliest I’ve ever been tonight_

He sits on his lap and settles his weight onto David’s thighs while looking into his grey eyes. 

Not awake yet — good.

_I’m inspired by your proposition, but I don’t trust my intuition  
I’m the loneliest I’ve ever been tonight_

He traces his fingers through David’s hair and undulates his hips as he dances to the song. He closes his eyes again and he’s in their study. Erik has beaten him at chess and demanded Charles ride him as his reward.

He moans and throws his head back at the memory. He’s gripping David by the back of his neck for leverage as he grinds himself up and down on his lap. 

He’s gone. 

_Yours is the curtain that I’d like to pull back  
But I can’t be certain that you’re really real_

Charles swings his leg over so he can turn around. 

Another memory.

This time they are in their bedroom. Charles has Erik tied to the bed frame and he delights in the power. He takes his pleasure from Erik how he prefers and Erik is driven mad by not being able to touch.

Charles is riding David’s thigh, getting the type of friction he likes, moaning unapologetically.

 _Yours is the curtain that I’d like to pull back_  
_But I can’t be certain that you’re really real_  
_Real  
_ _Are you really, really real?_

Charles doesn’t notice the blue and green color come back into David’s irises. But he does feel the hands come up to grip his hips.

He gasps then hears, “Quite the show, Doctor.”

Beside himself, he moans again and David can feel him shaking through his orgasm as he tightens his grip. He leans Charles back to lay on his chest as he shakily comes down from his high. 

David says nothing but hums the tune to the song as it plays out…

 _I’m the loneliest I’ve ever been tonight_  
_I’m the loneliest I’ve ever been, that’s right_  
_I’m inspired by your proposition but I don’t trust my intuition_  
_So I guess I’m going digital tonight_


	2. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this GIF](https://haedall.tumblr.com/post/161813082591/james-mcavoy-x-michael-fassbender)

It’s early. 

His sense of time has warped but he knows it’s too damn early to be awake right now. Cutting through the fog, Charles hears a clipped voice speak.

“Are we rested, Dr. Xavier?”

He blinks a few times and David’s inquisitive face comes into view. Perfectly concerned and perfectly insincere.

Charles groans into his pillow, “Yes, David thank you.” He turns his head away looking for respite from the bright lights and the droid’s gaze. 

“Ah, clearly not enough. Would you like some water? Dehydration is sure to follow after such inebriation.”

Charles’ eyes pop open. 

Everything is sharp.

The throbbing in his head. The dryness of his throat. The smell of wine hanging in the back of his mouth. The soft pillow under his head. The feel of clean sheets on his bare legs. The smell of his soap on the crisp clean shirt….wait.

He slowly sat up and David stood by the edge of his bed, awaiting an answer.

“Did you….clean me, David?”

“Of course I did, Xavier. You were in no state to do it yourself.” He said with a knowing quirked brow before turning toward the sink having decided for himself that Charles did in fact need that glass of water.

Charles lifted the covers and saw what he already knew to be true. David had given him a shower then dressed him in boxers and a tee before putting him to bed like he was a child. Or a drunk.

“Ah, thanks.” Charles bashfully responded when David handed him the glass and hoped he would understand all the levels of gratitude he felt.

David simply nodded and then sat in the chair opposite Charles’ bed, which is basically his chair. He always gravitated toward it and Charles had taken to leaving it open for him. 

“I’ve already run the diagnostic tests we had scheduled to do together this morning while you slept. There’s a report uploaded for you to review when you’re ready. All members of the crew are stable and our course has been uninterrupted.”

Charles nodded along as he gulped down his water. He expected nothing less than this from David. He’d been such a great companion for Charles so far. So much more than Charles had imagined. Not because he’d questioned David’s design, but rather his own. 

Charles never thought he’d rely on him so greatly. And yet, he supposes no one is ever really prepared for the loneliness of space.

Loneliness, the word stuck in Charles’ mind and he’s not sure why until he hears David say.

“And if we’re going to be further exploring my pleasure features in the future, I encourage you to install another update. The capacities are quite astonishing.”

Charles’ head popped up to look at David squarely and he just smiled.

“You look so shocked.”

There was a slight pause, then David adjusted. “Ah yes, loss of memory can also ensue after a night of intense inebriation.”

Charles hasn’t moved. He’s unsure of what to do or think about himself or David. 

He stutters, “You — I — we—did we?” 

He can feel the color rising in his cheeks. He starts fidgeting with the empty glass in his hand when he notices his wedding band clinking loudly against it. His eyes drop to look at it and the sadness must crawl across his face because David rises and comes closer to him.

“Xavier, you shouldn’t feel guilty. It was obvious to me from the moment I awakened that you were compensating for a loss. When I heard you mumble Erik’s name as you danced alone, I understood. As much as I can, anyways.”

David’s knelt down in front of Charles and offering up what Charles knows he thinks is a warm smile.

He’s trying bless him, Charles thinks. 

“I do miss him, David. But that was irresponsible of me. It was wrong. And worst, I don’t even fully remember what I, we, did! I ugh—”

Charles buried his face in his hands. Fucking Merlot, man. 

“I can show you.”

He looks up with eyebrow cocked, “What?”

“Do you want to see what I saw? Would that help this guilt from which my word can’t dissuade you?”

Before Charles can object, David is tapping data into the keyboard near the bed that controls all the interfaces in his room.

And then there he is on a large screen on the wall opposite them.

“Okay, David. I’m about to start your detailing and upgrades. But you know this already don’t you?” Charles chuckles. His face flushes and eyes shine a bit brighter under the harsh lights.

The feed is directly from David’s line of sight so everything is close up and he squirms a bit under the scrutiny.

David pats his knee as he gets up from the floor by Charles’ feet to sit beside him.

“Yes, Xavier. Go ahead. I’m due a nap, don’t you think?”

“Quite right my friend. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

The feed cuts out and David taps on the keyboard to fast forward. Charles is awestruck. He knew that David had this capability but he’d never seen it. Never thought he’d be using it remember a bender that involved some naughtiness with said droid. 

Wherever you are, Erik forgive me.

The feed cuts back in and Charles sees himself sitting at his desk. He’s not completely in frame but can see his foot tapping on the floor. He hears a huff and groan as he drops his pen on the table and leans back to stretch. He opens the bottom drawer to his desk and sits a bottle of wine on his desk. 

“No need for glasses” he says. 

“Oh Charles, no…” he says to his on-screen self. David lets out an amused noise and offers, “Do you want me to fast forward a bit more? It gets more interesting around bottle number two.”

Charles snaps a side-ways glance at David and then nods.

The whole thing is so surreal, watching himself in fast motion, and of course, watching himself basically fellate a wine bottle.

“Ah here we go.” David offers as he lets the video play again.

Now there’s music playing and Charles is swaying in full view. His pants leave nothing to the imagination so he’s putting on quite a show with every swish of his hips.

He hears himself say his husband’s name as he turns smiling and swaying to the song’s sexy rhythms.

Charles is feeling himself get warm as he watches himself turn to face David and take off his shirt. He crosses his legs when he sees himself sit on David’s lap. He notices how his eyes flicker from left to right once he’s settled onto David before giving the sloppiest but most enthusiastic lap dance of his life.

Something dawns on him as he turns to look at David who has been silently enjoying the video at his side like he wished he had popcorn.

“You were awake.”

“Obviously Charles.”

“But I checked, your eyes were grey. You weren’t supposed to reboot without me manually starting the process.”

“Oh, well that isn’t always true.”

Charles was getting annoyed with David’s half truths and knowing stares.

“I want a full report on this — now.” Charles stood and walked across the room to turn the screen off. He’d seen quite enough and could remember exactly what happened. Exactly why he needed the shower that David had given him.

“Yes, Doctor. I am programmed to self-reboot in situations where my systems perceive that I am in danger or in suspicious circumstances. I am never fully asleep though my eyes grey out and I’m always recording data around me in whatever capacity I can. It is then fully digested once I am fully functional again. So when you —”

“Yes, skip that. Go ahead.”

“You must have triggered one of my warning systems that caused me to come completely back online. I only became fully aware of the situation when your thrusts—” Charles glared at him again over his shoulder and David stifled a laugh before continuing, “your actions exerted enough pressure of my lower extremities.”

Charles takes a few heavy breaths and looking down at the gold band on his hand that’s gripping the edge of the table.

He feels so pathetic. 

He feels dirty.

He feels like he would do it again. 

He has years to go on this ship and Erik did say that he would understand if he strayed while away. He just didn’t specify the type of being he was allowed to stray with. David does look so much like him. Colder, sharper, but still Erik enough to quell his guilt.

He speaks low at first but he knows David can hear.

“You will not tell any of the crew about this. You will destroy any footage of us once I go into deep sleep. You will not share yourself in this way with anyone else.”

He can feel David once he’s right behind him, nearly touching but not quite. Then he let’s out a long desperate sigh when he feels a hand on his torso pulling him backwards. 

Erik will understand.


End file.
